Thunder Storms
by JasmineD799
Summary: Hiccup is terrified of thunder storms, because they remind him of one terrible night, his mothers death.


It was a dark stormy night in Berk, Hiccup was in his bed wide awake, he looked at Toothless who was sound asleep. Hiccup sighed, he hated them. He hated thunder storms, because they reminded him of the night his mother died, he would never forget that night, that awful night. He still blammed himself, he was young, and had snuck out during a storm, and was nearly attacked by a dragon, but luckily his mother showed up to save him, at the cost of her very life. Even though his father had told him plenty of times that it wasn't his fault, that it was an acciedent, but Hiccup refused to believe it.

The 14 year old boy sighed softly, he turned to his side, trying to get to sleep. But the rain was pounding hard on his window, he started to panic, his father was on a quest at sea, and all Hiccup had was Toothless, he tried to calm himself down, but the rain was getting harder and harder, suddenly, "BOOM!" There was a huge thunder clap that terrified poor Hiccup, he tried to ignore the storm, but all it did was bring more painful flashbacks of his mother.

There was another, thunder clap, Hiccup pulled the covers over his head shaking violently, he wanted his mother. He wished that she could be there to comfort him, to sing him a lulluby, to take his mind off the storm, but she couldn't because she was gone forever.

"It's all my fault!" he whispered to himself, he couldn't help it, Hiccup began to sob softly, he was scared, even though he would never admit it to anyone. The rain pounded harder than ever! "Stupid storm!" Hiccup said to himself, "go away!" poor Hiccup, he wanted to scream out in terror so badly, suddenly he began to panic even more, all of a sudden, "BOOM!" another thunder clap so big, and so loud, frieghtened him, he couldn't hold it any longer, "Mom!" he cried out, "I'm scared!" another thunder clap boomed through the village, "Ahh!" Hiccup screamed.

Toothless woke in fear that something terrible was happening to Hiccup, another Nightmare? his leg was hurting, either one, Toothless jumped up and ran to Hiccups bed and crooned in worry, seeing the poor boy with his covers pulled over his head, shaking, and crying.

Toothless purred gently, as if to tell him that everything was alright. Hiccup heard Toothless purring softly, he peaked out from under his covers, and looked into the bright green eyes of Toothless. Hiccup so glad that he was awake, jumped out of his bed, and wrapped his arms around the dragons neck, he cried even harder, saying words Toothless could not fully understand what he was saying, he had never seen the poor boy so scared in his life.

Toothless wrapped his tail around the boy, and carried him over to his spot of the room where the blankets were. He set Hiccup down and layed down, then gently he cradled him into his arms the same way he did when he saved the boy from the flames at the big battle of the Green Death, he purred gently as if to tell him that he was here and that he was safe.

Hiccup huddled close to the dragons belly, still crying and shaking with fear, Toothless purred gently to calm the poor terrifed boy. Hiccup was beginning to calm down, his breathing still rapid, he tried to speak to the dragon, without getting hysterical again.

"T-Toothless" he started, "I-I'm so scared right now!" Toothless purred and nuzzled him, asking if it was a nightmare, "No" Hiccup said i-i't wasn't a n-nightmare" Toothless let out a low groaning sound as if he was asking why he was so frieghtened.

"I-It's the s-storm!" Hiccup said I-I'm terrified of them, because t-they remind me of what happened to my m-m-mom!" tears started streaming down his cheeks, "It was all my fault!" he wailed, "if I wasn't so stupid, it would've never happned! It's all my fault Toothless! It was all because of me!"

Toothless purred, and licked his cheek trying to sooth him. "Why?" Hiccup cried, "why did she leave me? I-I feel so alone!"

Toothless nuzzled him as if to tell him that he was not alone, he would never be alone, because he had Toothless.

Toothless began to croon softly, he started to rock the boy back and forth gently, he was gently humming his own dragon lulluby, he licked the boys face and kept humming softly.

Hiccup stared up at the dragon and smiled, as he remembered how his mom would sing him a lulluby when he was scared, and now Toothless, his best friend was doing the same thing. Every soothing sound of the dragons voice eased Hiccup, and made him forget about the storm, and his mothers death, Hiccup began to realize that he didn't have to be afraid, because with Toothless there he was safe from all harm, Toothless was always there, he was the one to catch Hiccup when he fell, to help him get back on his feet, to guide him when he was lost, to lick him when he was sad, to cradle him gently when he was scared, and to love him.

Hiccup smiled up at the dragon, he snuggled close to him, and sighed happily, "thanks Toothless" he said softly, "I know now that I don't have to be afraid again, because I'll always have you by my side. Toothless purred gently, "You know" Hiccup said, "as long as I'm with you Toothless, I don't think storms will scare me anymore." Toothless licked his cheek and nuzzled him gently, "I love you too buddy" Hiccup said softly.

Then the dragon's humming began to ease Hiccup to sleep, the boy yawned and closed his eyes laying back he fell into a deep sleep.

Toothless cradled the boy gently, and nuzzled him one last time before falling asleep himself, Hiccup smiled in his sleep knowing that Toothless would always be there.

The End.

Hope you enjoyed this! :D I used to have a grammar problem, but I think I'm getting a lot better at it! Anyway R&R please! :DD


End file.
